Birthday Party
by ScifiSOS
Summary: Harry is invited to Ginny’s birthday party. He wasn’t sure if it was such a great idea because A. she’s an ex and B. because Draco Malfoy was there. THIS IS FOR THE CUTE PUPPY NAMED MISSMURDERDOLL glomps her ! Happy belated birthdaaaaay!


**For the lovely and adorable Katie, a.k.a ****MissMurderDoll****, because it is her b-day today and everyone deserves some smutalicious gifts! I hope you are having a great birthday and that you enjoy this! =]**

**Edit: I was unable to post this December the tenth (sorry Katie!) So happy belated b-day to you! **

**Summary: Harry is invited to Ginny's birthday party. He wasn't sure if it was such a great idea because A. she's an ex and B. because Draco Malfoy was there. **

**Warning: MalexMale and gay sex. PWP kind of.**

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_ I know what you're thinking. 'Uh-oh it's the pissed off red head maybe I shouldn't read this after the first sentence.' Well, Harry James Potter, you better keep reading or I will stalk you until you die – and you know I will. Anyways it's Ginny!! My birthday is tomorrow and I am having a party at 5 p.m. I would like you to come. And stop acting so awkward and guilty. So what if we had a little disagreement? Although I am still mad about WHY, WHERE, and WHAT had happened (you do not know how hard it is to NOT rant about that) I still want you to come. If that doesn't encourage you maybe a certain blond will. I invited him._

_Love, _

_ Ginny_

_P.S. You are a stupid moron. You better talk to the bastard while you are there._

* * *

Harry leaned back into the chair staring at the letter blankly. Inwardly he was feeling surprised. He never thought Ginny would get over…

-Well the situation so soon. It was surprising for the fiery red head. It was only a few months ago. He read the second to last sentence again. A stressed groan made a way passed his lips.

"I can't talk to him. He is going to kill me."

_But you still miss him._

Harry sighed. Damn voice of reason. He threw the letter onto the coffee table next to him before making his way lazily out of his chair. He walked and bumped into the soft mattress of his bed before falling forward on it. He let out a muffled sigh into the blankets.

He was going into a dangerous area tomorrow. A birthday party for his old ex girlfriend and his ex rival.

He would need to grab a case of headache potions.

---Next Day 6:15 p.m.-

Harry silently wondered if the green he had one brought out his emerald eyes. He knew these black leather pants brought out his arse, at least that is what he was told. He breathed in and out. Purposely being an hour late – he wondered if Ginny was already plotting ways to kill him.

For Merlin's sake why was he so nervous? It wasn't like there was anyone from Hogwarts he didn't know.

Oh – right the blond was going to be there. Draco Malfoy – the beautiful prat from hell.

Harry cursed. And that prat from hell is going to be pissed at him. He sighed and grabbed his floo powder that he had placed near the fire. He sighed throwing it in and yelling out his destination. He stumbled in accidently bumping into someone.

Harry looked up to apologize but ended up cursing instead.

Oh how the fates hate him.

Those luscious lips thinned slowly turning into a small sneer. Silver eyes flashed angrily before going blank and without emotion. Harry could visibly see that slim body tense yet still managed to enjoy the muscles that flexed. The blond was even wearing that shirt Harry liked. Suddenly it felt too hot in the room. Harry had a feeling the blond felt it too because the man backed up a little.

"Potter." That musical voice said albeit a bit angrily. It still sounded lovely and all of Harry's nervousness was washed away.

"Draco." He whispered in response. Draco's eyes softened a bit before steeling back up again. This wasn't going to be easy. At least he knew that the blond was aware that he was coming. That means he wore this shirt to tease him. If it wasn't the shirt it was those tight pants. Harry gave Draco a smile – it was a smile that he knew would have Draco dumbfounded.

It worked for a few moments. Harry decided to snap him out of it. "How are you?"

The blond blinked twice quickly and the sneer was back on that face. "How do you think?"

"Draco…" Harry warned lowering his voice. It was husky – he knew it. Draco loved this voice. Now he had to keep playing his cards right. "Do not start a scene here."

"What do you want me to do?" Draco said. The blond stiffened. Harry figured that the blond thought he fell into a trap. Unfortunately Harry had no innuendo to say right now. "In private we can talk."

Disappointment? Harry couldn't be sure what appeared on the blond's face. It looked pained. To any other person the blond looked extremely irritated. It would explain why everyone seemed to shy away from them like some infectious disease.

"I can't – I-" Draco started looking like he suddenly wanted to avoid Harry.

Harry grabbed the blond's hand and quickly swept pass the other quests. He silently nodded to the people who greeted them and continually ignored Draco's rant about how Malfoy's should be treated.

He quickly stepped up the stairs checking now and then if Draco was able to keep up until he stopped in front of a door. He took the knob and twisted it pushing the door open. A bathroom – oh well it was something. He pulled the ranting blond in and closed the door behind him. Taking out the wand from his pocket he put multiple locking and silencing charms on it. He threw his wand on the counter next to him and faced the blond.

"In a bathroom, really Potter can't you be a bit more – hmmmmn." Draco quickly wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders. Harry quickly left those wonderful lips, missing them immediately, and began to trace kisses on Draco's jaw.

"I thought you wanted to talk Potter!" Draco said though his voice was a slightly higher pitch. The blond's breath hitched when Harry sucked on his earlobe and his arms trembled in pleasure.

Harry lightly grazed the lobe with his teeth before pulling back an inch. "Talk? I will show you how much I missed you and how sorry I am." Harry said before nibbling his way down to that slender neck. Harry gripped the blond's hips and grinded their groins together. Draco moaned wantonly and quickly wrapped his legs around the raven.

They were like magnets opposing each other yet there was some force there pushing them together. No matter how much Draco's voice protested his body would be telling the truth. Harry quickly pulled the blond's shirt over his head. After tossing it his lips latched itself to that pink nub. Harry stumbled a bit, tiring from holding the blond, and bumped into the counter. Draco cursed at the slight pain against the area above his bum but it soon twisted into a mew. Harry's hands were searching all over him rememorizing every sensitive spot. Those teeth bit gently down on the nipple before the tongue rolled it. Draco couldn't help but beg for more.

"N-Not just there…"

Harry smiled letting go of the hardened nipple. "Where else Draco?" He grinded their groins together again. "Do you want my cock? Or maybe you want me to suck you off?"

Harry bit down on the blond's neck making sure it would leave a mark. His hands worked on getting rid of the blond's pants. He let go of the neck. "Perhaps you are hoping for me to force you on your knees with your lovely arse quivering in the air." Draco felt his pants fall and a shiver went down his spine as Harry's finger skimmed across his boxers- the flesh brushing against his waist. "I know how much you love it when I play with you down there."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes. He felt a wave of want and need along with anger. He wasn't sure what to rely on. Harry, acting oblivious, nipped Draco's bottom lip. "I want to make love to you."

And Draco was done in. No more protests and denial, he lowered his boxers and turned around leaning over the counter. He didn't say anything in fear he would look more pathetic than he already did. Harry seemed to understand that for he whispered a wandless lube spell. Draco made a small gasp at the cold feeling in his arse. He felt one finger press against his entrance and shivered.

"I love how sensitive you are." He whispered before pulling out and pressing in with another finger added. He faintly heard Draco hiss and was relieved that the blond had stayed faithful to him. Draco's body bucked and he let out a loud moan. Harry smirked knowingly. He pressed his fingers against the area and searched for the blond's prostate again. He felt his cock begin to ache as blond let out enjoyable mews and moans.

Harry pressed removed his fingers and pressed his groin against the blond's bare arse. "Can you feel how much I missed you? I want you screaming my name Draco."

Draco licked his lips pressing back into the groin. "Make me then. I want more Potter."

Harry chuckled. "Malfoy-Potter, love. Just because we had a little argument doesn't mean we're divorced." Harry could practically see the pout his lover had on. He let his hands trace down that beautiful back. His eyes dilating more so when his lover shivered and unconsciously spread his legs wider. Harry quickly made for his wand and scowled when he couldn't see it. Sighing he backed away from the blond who growled with impatience. Harry stripped himself quickly before pressing his proud erection against the blond's arse. Harry spreaded the blond's cheeks more before aligning himself with Draco's puckered entrance.

Draco gave a wild scream, his body jerking and back arching. His pale hands gripped onto the cold counter as Harry began to pull out again. It was antagonizing slow. Draco could feel almost every inch, every pulsing vein as the raven continued to pull out. Wild thrusts and loud moans were the only things seen and heard from the two. Harry couldn't help but marvel at the tight heat surrounding him and Draco couldn't help but love the feeling of being filled. Draco winced as he was pushed against the counter. Sure that bruises was going to form anyways he encouraged Harry to fuck him harder, faster, he even begged for it. "Make me scream Harry. I want you to make me scream!"

Harry was only too happy to comply. He loved it when the blond would demand such simple things. His concentration was slipping he felt his world haze and he leaned forward so his chest was touching Draco's back ever so slightly. "Love you so fucking much." He didn't get a response when Draco screamed wildly. Harry knew he just hit that spot. That wonderful spot that could make the blond feral. In fact that blond began helping Harry hit that spot again. That squirming only made Harry harder and he knew it wasn't long before they both released. His hands searched and found those lovely hardened nipples. He pulled on them none too gently. He relished the shiver he drew from his lover especially when he took Draco's hand with his. He missed holding that elegant hand. Draco gasped, tightening around Harry's cock. With a cry the blond came and Harry found himself following soon after.

The two took their chance to breathe. Harry pulled out gently. He helped Draco kneel down on the cool tile and he followed down after on one knee. He gave Draco a gentle kiss.

They broke apart when an 'Ehhhh-hem' came from the door. The two men flushed and Harry shielded his husband with his own body.

There she was, Ginerva Weasley, with a furry of a thousand suns. Her red eyebrow was arched up while her lips curled up in a small smile. "I do recall the first time I saw this. Yes, it was a few weeks ago where I found you both panting on my old kitchen table." Her eyes flashed and the hand around her big belly flew up in the air to halt them from speaking. "I had a hard time replacing that table and so help me god if I have to replace this whole goddamn it is not coming out of my money." She tilted her head to the side. Her voice was laced with anger but it came out sweetly as well. "You both will come with me next week to find the perfect replacement. You will bring your money with you. And you will vow never to shag inside my house again. Are. We. Clear?"

The vigorous nods just added the smugness rolling off the red head. "Good. Get dressed. There is still a party going on after all!" And she smiled like nothing had happened and walked away like nothing had happened. The small click of the door snapped the two out of their stupor. The licked their lips and looked at each other.

One more fuck couldn't hurt.

--------------

**Hope you like it Katie. It was going to be a two shot but then I thought it would be cruel to make you wait for the lemon. BTW do you want a Roxas/Axel Christmas present? I could base it off that oh-so-lovely drawing that helps the mind travel through the pleasurable wonders of Smut land. Urgles sorry that weird moment keeps popping up. -.- Anywho message me! lolz**


End file.
